


One Step at a Time (Like this?)

by peachycinnamon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artistic Steve, But who doesn't like messy, F/M, First Times, Knotting, M/M, Meeting Again, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve Rogers, right - Freeform, skinny!steve reference, this might be a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachycinnamon/pseuds/peachycinnamon
Summary: Will long lost friends be able to recognize each other? Be able reignite a flame and maybe make it burn into something else? Its their last year, and everyone is going to be faced with some kind of obstacle, the main question is, how will they deal with it?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Sighs and Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . . so the year begins . . .

Steve sighed as looked around the dreadful place. 'Last year, one more time,' thought Steve to himself as he looked around the school campus for his friends. In the distance he was able to see a figure from afar. A red head was walking in his direction, with a slightly smaller brunette at her side and holding her hand. She walked with such confidence and a grin that soon Steve mirrored too. She stopped in front of him and stared right at him, right into his eyes. The omega looked back at her for only a few seconds before looking down, the grin not leaving his face. 

"Tasha, Clint," he said as he opened his arms and welcomed them in it. 

"Hey Stevie," said Clint as he lightly nudged the taller omega with his head lightly on the arm. "Hey Steve," greeted Natasha as she placed her hand on her omega's waist. Steve averted his eyes trying not to look at the rare PDA the alpha showed in front of others. "Where is everyone?" he asked as he stood up straighter. "They're about, apparently though Pepper, Rhodey and some of them got stuck with showed the new kids around," answered the Alpha, "Apparently there's a shit load of strong Alphas."

Steve nodded and raised and eyebrow, "No wonder it smells a little funnier than the usual." Natasha snickered, "There's probably one or two strong scent but the others don't affect me." Steve looked over at Clint and he shrugged, but his face scrunching up when taking a breath in says a lot. Steve sighed again and ran a hand through his soft blonde hair, "There is this funny smell though, I know it's not just me." Clint giggled and looked up at the omega, "Its definitely just you."

Natasha nodded and hooked her arm with Steve's, "Might be a sign? New mate type of thing." Steve shook his head and chuckled, "It hasn't been more than two years or so since I've finally been able to walk on my own two feet alone. It's just a funny smell, its probably just my head though. No alpha or beta for me right now, sorry to disappoint."

"Probably," muttered Clint softly as he followed along right beside Natasha into the school and class. 

~^~

After looking at their schedule, it seemed as though they all shared seminar together. Steve sighed happily muttering a light 'I finally won't be in a room full of strangers.' to which made Natasha and Clint laugh. Steve winked at them at started walking towards their class. Feeling his stomach tightly a little and his head buzz lightly at a certain smell repeatedly hitting him in the face. What's worse is his instincts are yelling **_home_** while he has no real clue who it could be. 

They sat together at a table and waited for the professor to arrive. 

Not moments later, the teacher walked in along with their principle and a group of kids. Steve froze when he looked at a certain _Alpha_ walked into the class. He felt like he should know him. Like he should go up and hug him and rub his scent all over him. The omega was so zoned out he didn't hear Clint nor Natasha call out for him until the Alpha practically hissed his name out. "I know him?" he said in a very unsure tone. Natasha raised an eyebrow and looked over at who the omega was looking at. A long hair male who stood a very confident stance and had a stone cold facial expression. She looked towards the ground, realizing it was a bad idea to make eye contact with someone who had more dominance than her. 

"Alright class, its your principle Mr. Pierce," spoke out the teacher and gathering the attention of the class.

"Alright kids, as you all know we usually don't accept anymore kids at this year of school. Since it is your last, but of course we made an exception with a good bunch who not only donated to the school but are also a smart or sporty bunch who would do this school justice," stated Mr. Pierce his eyes boring into every students head who wasn't paying the amount of attention he wanted. "Please help them out when they are in any need and what are the signs of a good school." and with that, he walked off in his stupidly confident stance even though his dominance wasn't very high. Steve rolled his eyes, while Natasha and Clint followed along. "Alright kids, take a seat at any empty desk," stated the teacher. All three alphas sat down and to Steve's luck the alpha he was completely trying to avoid all eye contact with sat right. next. to. him. 

Steve's hearing went away. He swears it is not there. He dreadfully was still able to hear his teacher enthusiastic announcement, "Alright you guys, talk among yourselves and introduce yourself." 

The omega's eyes looked up at Natasha and Clint praying that they hear his prayer, 'Please don't let me go first. Please don't _make_ me go first.' Natasha rolled her eyes in amusement and extended her hand, "Names Natasha. The newcomer extended his hand to shake Natasha's hand. She looked over at her side and chuckled lightly, "Sleepyhead next to me Clint. My alpha." Steve smiled at the pride in which Natasha said it. They let go hands and and the other alpha nodded, "I'm James Barnes, preferred to me called 'Bucky'." 

'Bucky,' though Steve to himself. He repeated the name in his head a couple of time and when the Alpha turned to look at him; his ocean eyes locking with Steve's it clicked.

"Oh my god."

Bucky raised a questioning eyebrow at him, although there was a slight glint in his eyes.

"Buchanan? It can't be, can it?" Steve said, the shock still written all over his face.

"Excuse me?" the alpha frowned, the initial amusement leaving at the fact that someone knew information he hasn't shared, "and you are?"

The omega exhaled shakily, a light chuckle leaving his lips too, "Steve Rogers. Except I'm not 10 anymore and dying every five minutes." 

Bucky starred at him, and took a deep breath in, "You sure you're Stevie?" 

Steve nodded and laughed, "At lot has changed." 

The other nodded and looked at Steve right in the eyes, "I knew I smelled something funny."

A snorted from across the table brought Steve and Bucky out of their bubbly, "The only thing funny is that it's exactly what Steve said at the entrance." Bucky snickered and looked over at the omega, "I smell funny to you?" Steve's eyes went wide and he furiously shook his head, "What no!" The way Bucky's lips turned upward should have been a sign that he wasn't actually bothered but Steve continued to babble, "I swear that's not what I meant. I think you smell great! Well not in a creepy way- I just- i'll shut up now." The omega lightly slammed his head on the table and recognized the chuckled of Natasha and Bucky. 

Meanwhile Clint slowly raised his head from the table and looked over at the new company and the fact that Natasha wasn't starring him down but rather _laughing_ with him, "The fuck?"


	2. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too early for any of this. It's still gonna happen though.

Steve, Natasha and Clint walked into the cafeteria and towards their group of friends who like always, seemed to be in chaos. True be told, the closer they got the more ridiculous the chats sounded.

"She's like that weirdo from Harry Potter who always wore . . . pink was it?"

"Give me back my fries Willy Wonka!"

"You guys are idiots."

"Takes one to know one."

"I'll strangle you with my string cheese."

Steve snorted a laughter at the Alphas threats to the other. "Something funny?" asked Tony, in a very "serious" tone. The omega put his hands up in surrender and smirked, "Nothin' at all Tones, jus' mindin' my own business is all." Tony pouted and looked at Natasha and then the rest of the members, "He did that thing! That accent thing. Not fair." Everyone laughed at Tony's childishness and at the fact that truly, the omega dropping his g's and messing around with words really were Tony's weaknesses. "Moving on to less embarassing topics," started Natasha as she grabbed a couple of chairs for them to sit in, "what were you guys even blabbering about?" The table grew silent, but each of their faces showed a different story. Some were grinning in amusement while others looked a little more horrified. "You see-"

"Sam!" warned Rhodey.

"What! So he gets to threaten me with his string cheese and a guy can't state the fact that the Tony here made quite an impression on some of our knew arrivals." said Sam as the grin on his face grew by the minute. Steve giggled and placed his chair next to Sam, "Do tell." There were nods of agreement and of course, Tony's displeased groan, "At least let me justify the fact that I didn't mean to offend anyone." Natsha snickered and murmured a not-so-quiet, "Are you sure about that?" to quite caused another linage of laughter at the table. "Pepper please help me," pleaded Tony as he rested his head on Pepper's shoulder and a deep gloomy sigh left his lips.

The beta giggled and nodded, "There is an Alpha named Thor -yeah, a bit odd huh?- well Tony here was showing the basics of the area to him and a beta. Now this alpha has some very very high dominance and Tony here took it upon himself to continuously talk to the beta who's name is Bruce. He didn't notice the other alpha's bothered aura and smell because apparently that was his mate. Tony _here_ decided to look back and forth between the two and ask to what the alpha took as a insulting tone, _a beta?_ and was three seconds from being punched in the face by a high dominant big handed alpha."

"You are a disaster!" Clint said as he face-palmed and the others followed in laughing at Tony's dismay. "How about you Captain?" Sam asked as he tilted his head in Steve's direction. Steve looked down and shrugged, "I'm not Captain yet." Rhodey snorted from across the table, "Yeah well we already know you'll be Captain. Omega or not, the coach _knows_ you play hella well." The table nodded in agreement to the alphas statement.

The omega blushed at the compliment, "Thanks guys, but if anything maybe Sam will be captain with year." He gave a wink in Sam's directions which caused him to chuckle, "Yeah right, no one know's how to make a plan better than you. Count me out, I'd probably start smacking my boy band if they don't play right." 

"He has a point though," Natasha said as she stole some fries from Tony, completely ignoring his protest, "You'll definitely be Captain Steve. Maybe you'll get your long buddy on the team." She smirked and looked around the table at everyone's confused looks. "Long lost buddy?" asked Sam as his frown grew by the second. Steve rolled his eyes, "Don't look so disturbed you guys. It just someone who I was- err close to when I was younger. Haven't seen him in a good 6 years or so. I used to adore him."

The table was silent. Silent enough that Steve _had_ to look up and see the disgustingly cute 'awe' face on all of them. Well all except Sam and Natasha but he'll ask later."Heads up, new arrivals arriving," Tony not-so whispered. The table tried to not-so-subtly look at the new group of people who came into the cafeteria. They looked confused as to who to go with or where to go. "Why din't we invite them over?" suggested Clint. "What no," disagreed Sam and he had a couple of nods in agreement. Natasha rolled her eyes and turned towards the group. She placed a friendly smile on her face and waved towards the group, "Hey newbies, over here." 

The group walked towards their group although some looked a little hesitant. "Hello everyone!" Thor greeted with great enthusiasm. The Alphas near by cringed and placed hand over their hackles while a couple omegas looked down and scrunched their face. The beta's just looked very uncomfortable. "Holy mother- Hello to you too point break," Tony greeted and he visibly shook trying to shake off the uncomfortable feeling. Steve turned around to see the newcomers and of course, a long haired _handsome_ alpha was standing right behind him. 

"Hey," Steve gasped out. The the corner of the alpha's lip slightly turned upwards and he nodded in his direction. Tony stood up and clapped, again, to gather their attention. "Alright-y, so I'll point and they'll say their name. Everyone got it?"

He points to himself first, "I'm Tony Stark. Super smart and if you aren't as smart as me, I could be of some assistance."

He points to the next person and so on, " Virginia Potts, nice to meet you all." She gave them an adorable smile which a lot returned. 

"James Rhodes, I go by Rhodey though and I'm the only level headed person here along with Sam."

"Greeting y'all," he lifts his hand and waves it, "I'm Sam, Sam Wilson."

Before Steve can introduce himself Natasha speaks first, "Names Natasha Romanoff."

"And I'm Clint! Er, Clint Barton, please keep your mouth visible at all times." There were a couple of playful snickers and Clint grinned. 

"I am Steve Roger," he smiled, "how about you guys?" 

Before Thor could speak, a small beta who was next to him got in front of him, "Uhm, I'm Bruce Banner, functional brain of the group as well. This is my partner Thor. I apologize for the hackles, he's still practicing empathy, aren't you?" Thor rolled his eyes playfully at Bruce,"Yeah yeah." He looked towards the group and gave them his super friendly smile. To which was returned of course, even though it looked more awkward than friendly. 

"I'm James Barnes," he waved his metal hand. Steve quirked an eyebrow 'Either my contacts don't work anymore or what the fuck?' 

"That looks handy,"Tony said as he inspected the arm. Bucky smirked and nodded, "More than just handy." He lifted his right arm and placed it over his shoulder. Tony laughed and gave an excited smile. Sam stood up, "I got a good 3 hours of nothing before my next class so if you guys don't mind. I'm off." He turned to look at Steve, "You coming?" Steve looked around and gave a side smile to Bucky, "Uh, yeah I'm coming. See you guys later."

Steve walked slowly behind Sam and out the cafeteria leaving some puzzled and others snickering. 

~^~

Warmth, that's what Steve liked about his room. It was warm. Not physically, the room was very fucking cold because he left the window open but the aura it gave out made him happy. He had drawings, painting and photographs of his friends and family. Hardly anyone was allowed in it, because he considered it his sacred place. 

Sam was currently at the door frame, leaning on it with his arms crossed and his face blank. Steve was on his bed, softly holding the plush hand of a brown teddy bear he has. A gift from his mother. Sam sighed and let his arms fall, "Alright I give up. What's up?"

Steve's initial frown deepened, "I could ask you the same. Why'd you want me to come with you?" 

"Listen Steve, I know you're mighty and can take of yourself but I don't know man. The dude was giving me bad vibes." Sam huffed out, trying not to talk so loud since there might be other's inside. 

Steve snorted, "Bad vibes or not, it's not your decision or your choice to be made on who I'm attracted to." Sam scowled and stood straight, "I know its not, but last time I had this feeling and you didn't listen, you were almost chewed up so-"

"This isn't Rumlow," Steve yelled out, "He isn't Rumlow. I may not know him as well as I used to. One thing is for sure, he doesn't portray himself like that scumbag. Nor did he try shoving his fucking dominance in your face Wilson, you and I both could _feel_ how much higher he was than you. Yet he didn't do anything with your stupid greeting of _lemme look ahead, say my name, and go_ so shut up."

Sam entered step in the room with anger, "You know this-"

"You entered," the omega's anger washed out and panic replaced it as soon as the alpha walked in. Sam froze as soon as he took in the smell of a distressed omega. A distressed friend. 

He stepped out quickly, "Hey Steve, listen sorry-"

"Shut it Wilson, just- Let it be. Goodbye." The omega slammed the door and quickly went to grab his inhaler. He doesn't need it exactly, but it helps with making him feel like he's okay. 'Breath Rogers, breath. Come on dammit.' his breathing finally evens but it was still heavy. The tears felt hot as they fell from his face. 'Its okay.'

~^~

Sam was pacing in the living room, he called for Natasha rapidly as soon as Steve slammed the door. Those who were inside left quickly as well, the smell was for the most part hard to bare. It was full of pain and made your nose scrunch up like when you smell a nasty candle. You would immediately close it and leave it for a better smelling one, in this case you close the door of your dorm room and leave for the day hoping that when you come back it smells peaceful again. One of them being a omega named Scott Lang quirked an eyebrow at Sam, "Wilson huh. You really upset him." Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, don't gotta tell me none, we can feel it." Scott snickered, "Even the beta's are off-put, fix it. Steve don't deserved to feel like this. No one does."

When Scott opened the door he collided with Natasha who apologized and quickly made her way towards Sam. She froze though, when she took an angry breath of air. "Holy shit," she frowned and placed a hand over her mouth and nose. Which didn't do anything really but it was instinct. "What the fuck?" Sam nodded and pointed, "I'll tell you later but go to him first." She nodded and ran up the stairs. 

When she was in front of a door who had the name **S T E V E** drawn in a bubble format. She knocked in a rhythm, no response. She knocked again, in the same rhythm and continued waiting. A coupe minutes later a knock came from the other side of the door, finishing the rhythm. "Stevie," her voice was soft, "may I come in?" The door opened reveling a puffy red-eyed omega. "Your smell doesn't do you justice," Natasha grinned. 

Steve rolled his eyes playfully and huffed, "I don't look as bad as I smell. Right?" 

Natasha gave him a sad smile, "You don't. Swear." 

Steve nodded, "Come in." He moved away from the open door and laid down on his bed, hugging his teddy bear in one arm and holding his inhaler in the other. As Natasha walked in she closed the door behind her. She slowly approached the bed and sat on the edge, placing her left hand on Steve's leg gently. "Don't defend him." Steve looked at Natsha with a frown, "I know he wants best for me. As you do but he didn't have to be so rude nor did he have to compare a situation to something entirely different. _We_ don't know him." Natasha nodded in agreement, "We don't. He had no right, I agree. But this was because of something else. You only give off this burning scent when . . ." She sighed. She was trying a little harder than usual not to lose her cool.

Steve smiled at the concern and angry look on her face, "Thanks 'Tasha. I mean it." She gave Steve pointed look, "You don't but okay. Clint and I will have a small feast later to welcome _our_ new _friends_ so, pass by? He's making chocolate chip cookies." Steve's scent immediately lightened, giving off his usual warm and creamy scent. 

"I'll go." A lopsided smile stretched upon his lips, "and I'll talk with Sammy." Natasha stood up and gave him a wink, of course you'll come. Clint makes the best cookies and about Sam, everything will be okay. You'll have to assure him though, and I know you hate talking about it, we all do, but that can't happen again. As soon as he does anything that's Rumlow out of line. We'll hunt him down. Okay?" Steve laughed loudly, "Of course. Just Tasha, let me give you the sign and don't just chase him."

"Anything for you buddy."

He hugged her tightly and she returned it back. Before leaving she gave him a kiss on his temple and started walking out, "Don't be late. We made sure no one has classes in the afternoon or work." 

"See you later."

"Later Rogers." 

Steve looked in the direction of the closed door and then at the clock. He was about to take a nap when he remembered that a worried alpha was down stairs who had a good 45 minutes before his second class started. Steve huffed as he stood up, "What a day. It's barley 11:00." 


	3. Like Mac and Cheese

The sound of a timer rang and echoed in the silent home. "Clint," Natasha murmured as she heard the annoying object ring deep within her head. A small sense of panic sparked inside her and her heart sped up. It wasn't her though, she felt as calm as ever, it was Clint and it made her laugh lightly. The omega ran down the stairs chanting the fact that he is on his way. "Shitshitshitshit, I'm coming cookiessss."

She sat down and continued to hear her omega struggle,"You need help there?" She grinned knowing he was probably pouting, "No . . . I'm just a little insulted at how hard it was to take them out this time." She laughed and shook her head in amusement. 

A knock at the door caught her attention but before she even stepped in the direction of the door Clint came in running from the kitchen yelling, "I'll get it!" 

"I can see that." 

When Clint opened the door, the first person to arrive was not who they expected him to be. "James?" Clint greeted although it sounded more like a question. 

Bucky had a sheepish smiled on his face. He looked at them then down at his phone, "I have a thing for always being exactly on time." Clint giggled, "We have time to evaluate that." Bucky smiled, "I'd hope you do." Natasha placed her hand on Clint's back and moved him out of the way, "Come on in Barnes."

He thanked them and walked in, slowly making his way towards the couch Natasha pointed at. He took light breaths, still getting used to the smell of the house. It wasn't bad, not at all. There was a fresh mint and inky scent underlined with a shockingly smell of something that he couldn't quite place a name on it but it was strong. "Its fresh dirt after a rainy day with a cup of dark coffee on the side," Natasha walked over to the living room and sat across from Bucky in a chair. Bucky nodded and then snapped his finger, "You're scents are mixed with one another. You are fresh dirt and mint, while Clint is the dark coffee with ink laying somewhere." Natasha gave him a surprised look.

"What makes you say that?"

Bucky shrugged, "It's not a bad thing. I find it fascinating. In the reservoir where I used to go to they taught us how to use our heightened senses better. Made us distinguish scents from mates who have been bonded for years and even those who weren't but their scents managed to merge into one another."

Natasha tried her best from giving off a huge grin at Bucky who had a pleased smile on his face. 'Alright he doesn't seem as bad. He's probably just really reserved.' Bucky looked up a Natasha and made eye contact with her. She visibly stiffened and her hackles were starting to raise, "You guys make a warm scent with this weird combination."

She immediately lightened at his words, still in shock at how she went from 0 to 100 to 0 again really quick. "I'm not just saying this so I can get cookies faster," he laughed, "it's always nice to see people go against the odds and creating magnificent things. Becoming magnificent things." 

"Hey uhm," Natasha looked down at her hands. She felt a bit odd inside since she wasn't used to being nervous when talking to someone. 

"I won't bite your head off you know. I can't really help the high alert feeling I give off or the dominance ranking, but I swear I'm friendly. Speak freely." He gave her a cheeky smile. One to which Natasha surprisingly returned. 

"Nothing, I was just going to ask about tiny Steve." She smiled lightly at the thought of a small Steve. 

Bucky chuckled, "I'll give you memories when everyone else is here." 

They continued talking for a few more minutes until more knocks were heard, slowly everyone started joining in. The only people who haven't arrived yet were Steve, Sam, Thor and Bruce. "Seems like the two A couples are missing." Tony commented as he took a sip from his scotch. "Sam and Steve aren't dating," Rhodey snorted, "Can't peel them from one other but they aren't together."

Bucky raised an eyebrow, "They aren't dating?" It was practically a whisper but Natasha -being the one closest to him- still managed to hear him. 

The door bell rang and a very loud greeting can be heard from the other end. "Does Sam normally knock on your door?" Pepper asked and Tony groaned, "He usually just bursts into our house." 

Clint snorted as he made his way to the door, "He used to, until Natasha almost stabbed him and proceeded to threatened him to knock." He opened the door. "Isn't that right Sam?" 

The alpha quirked a confused look, "What?" Clint gave him a blank look, "Natasha had to threaten you to knock." 

Steve covered his mouth to avoid laughing but a small snort still escaped his lips. Although confused Bruce and Thor held an amused expression on their face. "Y'all serious right now?" Everyone let out a laugh as they entered. 

Steve gently patted Sam's chest, "They're joking smart one." Sam scoffed and took hold of Steve's hand, removing it, "Yeah, well I feel very attacked." 

Natasha walked up to them holding a batch of cookies and giving them to Steve, "Yeah, well so did we when you wouldn't knock." 

Sam placed both his hands up, "Well, all right then. So mi casa su casa don't apply no more." Clint mockingly gasped, "How dare you!" 

Before Sam could give Clint a sarcastic comment Tony very loudly diverted into another topic. “So we were mentioning a few minutes ago how you and Stevie here aren’t dating.” Sam froze and quirked an eyebrow at Tony while Steve on the other hand started to laugh. Natasha lightly face-palmed and signed towards Clint what Tony had said. 

“Why would we?” Steve asked, his eyes full of curiosity.

Everyone looked at each other, not really having a answer towards that other than the basic “why not,” that Rhodey threw out.   
  


"You guys have always been to close to each other. Never one without the other." Pepper said. "You guys are like mac and cheese." Tony pointed out as he took out a bite from the cookie. Everyone snickered and a couple tried to cold in their laughter because of course he said to compare them to something like mac and cheese. 

Steve paused and took at look at everyone. Some were expecting an answer, their eyes directly at him or Sam while others were more subtle or comfortable and avoiding looking in his direction. The omega looked down at the ground, and let out a small chuckle while continuing to elbow Sams side. The alpha let out a low ouch and turned to look at Steve. "I love this idiot too much as a friend to date him." Sam said and shrugged. Steve laughed and looked at the group, a delicate smile forming a his lips, "We don't function very coordinately, I never saw him as anything more than my best bud. There really isn't much to say. Please don't tell me you guys became a reincarnation of his mom and married us together already." The room was filled with laughter again. 

"If you guys are done asking very obvious questions," Natasha went over to a box next to her t.v, "We got a couple of new dvds a couple of days ago. What are we watching?"

Everyone started to gather around the couch, Bucky made his way to the floor and looked towards Steve. He tilted his head and patted the spot next to him, the omega have him a light smile and nodded. 

"I'm going to sit next to Bucky, Sam"

The alpha looked over at Bucky, who was now looking at the T.V with a small smile. He sighed and looked at Steve, "I'm gonna have to put up with morons."

"Sit next to Natasha, you're going to gossip with her anyways so don't complain," Sam chuckled and nudged the omega. Steve made his way to Bucky and sat next to him carefully. They're shoulders and legs were subtly touching. After a while of watching the movie Steve thought _'fuck it'_ and put his head on the other shoulder while snoozing off. 

Bucky noticed but didn't mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate comments on what you would like to see happen!! It would be fun to include readers ideas to this work :)


End file.
